¿Por qué tardaste tanto?
by yomihime.dalian.9
Summary: Estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad, soledad y tristeza; toda clase de desgracias me sucedían, pero no estaba consciente de que mi felicidad dependía de una sola persona, una persona que ya no estaba conmigo.


¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

_Cuando era niña, leía cuentos de princesas, me obsesionaba con las películas y novelas donde había harto romance, armando en mi pequeña cabecita cosas que solo eran ilusión, pensando equivocadamente que todas las personas están destinadas a tener una pareja para arreglarles la vida, eso es lo que la supuesta perfección de una comunidad te hace creer._

_Cuando era pequeña, yo tartamudeaba, deficiencia que me trajo problemas cuando entré a la primaria: cada vez que hablaba todo el mundo se burlaba de mí, dijera lo que dijera, esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí para salvarme, pero nadie estuvo, tuve que enfrentarme yo sola a todos los obstáculos; mis padres no se preocupaban por mí, ya que vivían en su mundo de color de rosa, y no se daban cuenta de que su hija estaba tocando antes que ellos el suelo de la realidad; tal fue el dolor de la discriminación que viví en el colegio que poco a poco mis esperanzas comenzaron a romperse, ya no creía en nada ni en nadie, me aislaba de todas las personas por miedo a que me hirieran, no quería que me conocieran por el miedo a que me juzguen, todo mi salón tomó ese silencio como una declaración de mi ego, ellos pensaban que no les hablaba porque no estaban a mi nivel, siguiendo este ridículo hecho, me maltrataron incluso más que antes, llegué al borde de la desesperación, intentado varias veces matarme, no soportaba la idea de que este mundo fuera cruel; era demasiado niña para saberlo, ni siquiera los adultos se habían dado cuenta... ¿por qué yo sí?_

_Pero a pesar de todo, aún tenía una pizca de esperanza de que había alguien ahí que me estaba esperando, para hacernos felices mutuamente: un amigo, una amiga... lo que fuese; recuerdo con claridad, pedirle al cielo y a Dios, varias veces que me mandara un angelito de los suyos para que fuese mi amigo, se lo contaba a mi abuelita, que en ese tiempo era la única que me escuchaba, y ella respondía con una sonrisa triste: Ya verás que Dios ha escuchado tus plegarias, hijita, te mandará uno de sus ángeles para que sea tu amiguito y estarás muy feliz. No ocurrió, nunca, capaz no recé con la suficiente fuerza o no me habrá escuchado; pero mi deseo jamás se hizo realidad._

_No tenía amigos: Solo tenía a Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, pero en esos tiempos, ella se había mudado y casi no la veía, cosa que me llenaba de una inmensa soledad, aparte de ella solo tenía más gente que solo se burlaba de mí y me ridiculizaba; aparte de mis padres que vivían su idílico amor sin percatarse si sus hijos estaban vivos, tengo un hermano: ÉL ESTÁ PEOR QUE YO, cayó en el vicio del alcohol, es raro no verlo borracho, a pesar que terminó su carrera con méritos, desde ese punto su vida viene en declive, a veces me siento malvada, ya que me satisface su sufrimiento: Él nunca fue bueno conmigo, me maltrataba, me echaba la culpa de su desgracia, ya que según él, su felicidad se terminó el día que yo llegué al mundo, él me susurraba día a día muchas razones por las cuales no debí haber nacido, muchas veces intentó golpearme, pero solo me lanzaba cosas que me dejaban con moretones._

_Derrepente el mundo de color de rosa de mi madre, se derrumbó ya que descubrió que mi padre le engañaba, descubrió que tenía otra familia; con ello una niña de 6 años, yo le doblaba la edad..._

_Después de que mi madre descubrió todo, no volví a ver a mi padre nunca más, y mi mamá por fin se dio cuenta el estado en el que estábamos yo y mi hermano; intentó arreglar las cosas, me llevó a mí y a mi hermano a muchos psicólogos._

_Adultos, arruinan nuestras vidas y nos mandan a los psicólogos a que nos las arreglen... Una frase del libro ¿Por qué a mí? De Valeria Piassa Polizzi, que resume todo lo que estoy sintiendo._

_Pero como me temía: Para mi hermano ya era demasiado tarde, había desarrollado un ego a base de baja autoestima, que le decía que solo él tenía la razón, lo que no le permitía escuchar los consejos que las demás personas dicen._

_Poco a poco, la temporada de los psicólogos terminó, mi mamá ya no tenía dinero para pagarles, así que se dedicó a mí, trató de darme todo el cariño que necesitaba, y lloraba cada vez que yo le contaba las veces que intenté matarme, ella se culpaba, yo lo negaba, aunque sabía en el fondo que ella tenía una pizca de culpa por su descuido, pero no me atrevía a decirle, yo amo a mi mamá, no me daría gusto verla llorar por mis palabras, en efecto, yo sabía que la débil había sido yo, yo me había dejado arrastrar por las palabras de unos ignorantes._

_A pesar de todo el cariño que me brindaba mi mamá, todavía me sentía vacía, sabía que me faltaba algo, solo que no sabía lo que era. Para tratar de llenar ese vacío; me refugié en los animes, en los libros y en el internet; cuando estaba en contacto con cualquiera de estas 3 cosas maravillosas, me olvidaba que tenía problemas, pero me sentía peor en las noches, cuando intentaba dormir, toda clase de pesadillas rondaban mi mente._

_Mi vida amorosa empezó en el internet: Tuve 2 novios, un tremendo error para mi historial de vida._

_Me enamoré profundamente solo de uno, al otro creo que solo lo usé para curar mi corazón herido; repito: FUE UN ERROR, a pesar que me enamoré de mi primer novio, no logró llenar el vacío que había en mi corazón, fue como si hubiese cogido una pieza equivocada para el rompecabezas...la última pieza que me faltaba._

_Para ese entonces, ya tenía amigas, pero sentía que no encajaba, yo era muy diferente, algunas al ver que nunca encajaríamos se alejaban y me dejaban sola otra vez, hubo una que logró entenderme más que las demás, Alessandra, al principio fue difícil nuestra acoplación pero... al final todo cambió, se convirtió en una gran amiga para mí._

_Y así, terminé mi agitada y agridulce vida en la secundaria, me alejé de Alessandra, ella tenía planes para Tokyo, ahí había una academia que la ayudaría a mejorar en la carrera que ella había elegido: Cosmetología. Yo decidí alejarme de todos los recuerdos de esta ciudad, Tomoeda, ya no tenía que seguir aquí; y ahí es cuando recibí una invitación de vivir en la casa de Tomoyo, se lo comenté a mi mamá y me dejó ir, si antes hacerme prometerle que la visitaría todos los meses; sé que ella quería ir conmigo, pero quería quedarse a cuidar de mi hermano, que por fin había aceptado su enfermedad y se estaba tratando, me encantó su fortaleza y le dije a mi mamá que le dijera a Touya, mi hermano, que nunca se rindiera._

_Al siguiente día, hice mis maletas y me despedí de Nadeshiko, mi mamá, que solo lloraba al ver como yo me iba, las únicas palabras que le dije antes de irme fueron: Gracias por la aventura de mi vida, gracias por traerme al mundo, no te lo pude decir antes, pero Te amo, mamá, hiciste lo que pudiste conmigo, agradezco tu esfuerzo y gracias por el cariño que he recibido todo este tiempo, ahora te pido que aceptes que tu pequeña Sakura ha crecido y que... debo volar lejos ahora._

_Ahora me encuentro en un avión, yendo a Hong Kong, al encuentro con mi mejor amiga, será un cambio repentino de aires para mí, pero... Me siento libre._

-Pasajeros del avión proveniente de Japón, por favor, entrar por la puerta trasera- escuché a lo lejos, esta voz proveniente del aeropuerto en donde mi avión había aterrizado.

Obedeciendo, entré por la puerta trasera de el gran edificio, arrastrando tras de mí, mi gran maleta.

Del techo, colgado había un gran letrero de tela que decía en inglés: Bienvenidos a Hong Kong, agradables visitantes.

Derrepente sentí unos delgados brazos aferrarse a mi cuello por detrás, me asusté... pero...

-¿Cuánto tiempo si verte, Bebé?.. Te extrañé mucho, mi Sak- pronunciaba sollozando Tomoyo... _Solo ella tenía esa delicada voz maternal... Mi gran amiga, Te extrañé un montón._

-Yo también, beba... Yo también te extrañé- dije acariciando suavemente su brazo, que aún rodeaba mi cuello.

De pronto, soltó el agarre y se presentó frente a mí con una radiante sonrisa.

-Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas- dijo arrebatándomelas y cargándolas en dirección a la salida.

Llegando a la salida, vi la limosina de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, estacionada frente a nosotros, de la cual salieron 2 mujeres altas, vestidas de negro y a la gafas, y cargaron mi maleta, depositándola en la maletera de el gran auto.

Tomoyo, regresó por mí, arrastrándome hasta el interior de la limosina.

-¿Sabes?... Hoy día hay una fiesta en la casa de un amigo... ¿Te apuntas?- me agregó con una mirada supicante.

-Pero sabes que a mí...- intenté refutar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo con tu mejor amiga, anda... di que sí, por favor – a estas palabras le agregó su tan famosa cara de perrito regañado.

-Está bien, solo quítame esa cara, por favor – agrego divertida.

-¡Bravo!- exclama levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

Llegamos a su imponente mansión de 3 pisos... _claramente me lo esperaba de ella, pero... ¿ha estado viviendo sola en esta gran casa?..._

-¿Has estado viviendo sola en esta enorme casa?- exterioricé mis pensamientos.

-Sí, y no sabes lo sola que la he pasado, no sabes cuánto cuesta limpiar toda esta casa, habrá que dividir el aseo ahora que estás aquí- pronuncia con un tono burlón.

-Como tú digas, jefa- bromeo.

Entramos a la mansión y subimos las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, seguidas de las guardaespaldas trayendo mi maleta. Entramos a un cuarto enorme pintado de blanco y verde limón: mis colores favoritos, había una enorme cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con muchos libros y una laptop, un montón de peluches sobre el respaldar de la cama y un enorme armario que era una habitación contigua.

Tomoyo se apresuró a entrar y abrió el armario-habitación, entrando en él, yo la seguí.

-Como sabía que no traías mucha ropa, me tomé la delicadeza de comprarte mucha ropa nueva, mi mamá colaboró, sabes que nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti y tu familia- me dijo con una sonrisa dulce- y mi mamá estará procurando instalar a tu hermano y a tu mamá en otra casa que tiene aquí en Hong Kong para que no te separes de ellos.

-Gracias- balbuceé emocionada, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, nena, eres mi mejor amiga y me apoyaste a salir de esa depresión en la que me encontraba por la muerte de mi padre cuando era niña, esta es una pequeña compensación al lado de lo que tú hiciste por mí- me dice deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos- Ahora, bebé, disfruta, y busca un vestido que ponerte para esta noche.

Esto último lo dijo, saliendo del cuarto, dejándome sola.

* * *

Me la pasé, exactamente 4 horas buscando un vestido que me gustase, es que todos eran muy bonitos, encontré uno verde agua que me quedaba 5 dedos sobre las rodillas.

_Ya es de noche..._

-¿Ya encontraste un vestido que te gusta, nena?- entró Tomoyo, ya vestida y maquillada.

Está con un vestido azul, que le quedaba súper bien.

-Sí, es este- le dije señalándole el vestido que había escogido.

-Muy bonito, el verde es tu color- me dijo guiñándome el ojo izquierdo- Ahora, permiso, que te dejaré divina.

Dijo agarrando la plancha, pasándola por mi cabello, luego me maquilló: solo brillo, delineador y polvo.

-Ahora ve a ponerte el vestido– me dijo empujándome al armario y cerrando la puerta-Apúrate, bebé, que vamos tarde, aquí tengo unos zapatos geniales.

Salí del armario y vi como sus ojitos brillaban. Sonreí al recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ahora el toque final- dijo dándome unos zapatos altos, por lo menos taco 7

Me los puse.

-Ahora mi obra de arte está terminada- dijo mientras de sus ojos salían chispeantes estrellitas.

Después me arrastró hasta su auto, un Audi negro, y salió presurosa de hacia la pista.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontrábamos en una casa blanca. Entramos lentamente, había demasiadas personas, _este lugar es sofocante para mí...a mi alrededor todo el mundo hablaba una lengua que no conocía: Chino._

Miré furiosamente a Tomoyo, que solo me respondió con un gesto en su rostro de: Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire- le dije caminando, hacia lo que parecía un patio trasero de la gran casa.

Me senté en un banco que estaba de espaldas a la entrada trasera a la casa, y solo me dediqué a vislumbrar el cielo estrellado.

_¿Cómo se puede olvidar de que yo hablo otro idioma?... y traerme a una fiesta donde no entiendo ni una jota de lo que dicen_.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a llover, el lugar donde yo me encontraba no estaba cubierto, quise refugiarme, pero me dieron ganas de sumergirme entre esta lluvia... _es tan refrescante..._

De pronto, dejé de sentir la lluvia recorrer mi rostro y levanté la vista, buscando la razón por la cual alguien o algo había obstruido mi placer personal.

Había un chico de mi edad parado detrás de mí, sosteniendo un paraguas, tapándome con este.

Parecía sorprendido de verme, y a mí me parecía extrañamente conocido.

-¿Amante de la lluvia?- pronuncio suavemente

Solo pude asentir, esta situación me llenaba de una sensación de dejavú..._Como si esto ya hubiera pasado en mi vida... pero yo en este momento no lo recordaba._

-¿Recordaste y has venido a buscarme, pequeña Sakura?- me miró fijamente con un gesto de preocupación y alegría- ¿Has recuperado tu fe?

-Perdón, ¿nos conocemos? – pregunto incrédula, por toda la información recibida

-No has recordado- respondió con un gesto de tristeza, bajando la cabeza- Pequeña...

"_Pequeña"... esa simple palabra despertaba dormidas sensaciones en mí, pero cómo era posible... si nunca la había escuchado._

Varias imágenes de mi pasado se arremolinaron en mi mente, soltándome al final un solo recuerdo, donde veía a un chico alto secándome las lágrimas bajo la lluvia cuando yo era pequeña.

_Shaoran... ¿Cómo lo hube olvidado?... fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia, él apareció en mi vida diciéndome que era el ángel que yo había deseado y que se iba a quedar por siempre a mi lado... entonces por qué había desaparecido de mi vida sin decir nada... y por qué sus recuerdos se fueron también._

-Shaoran...- susurré- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Él levantó su rostro con asombro, y me miró.

-Recuerdas...- y su sonrisa apareció.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté nuevamente.

-Perdiste la fe, eso fue lo que pasó, cuando tus amigos en el colegio comenzaron a fastidiarte, tus esperanzas se rompieron y con eso tu fe, te dije varias veces que no te desmoronaras pero... no es fácil ¿verdad?, la verdad era que no quería alejarme de ti, pero al perder la fe... fui alejado de ti... una persona sin fe no cree en los ángeles, aparecí aquí... quise ir a buscarte, pero me di con la sorpresa de que no me podía mover de este país y esperé con la esperanza de que tú me encontraras- pronunció nostálgicamente.

-Y lo hice- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Inconscientemente querías recuperar tu fe, y la razón por la cual no me recordabas era que, cuando un ángel es separado de su protegido, no puede dejar rastros en ningún lugar donde haya estado, eso incluye los recuerdos- responde él mirándome tristemente- ¿te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre que serías un ángel?

-¿Seré un ángel?- le pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, pequeña, lo serás, nosotros los ángeles somos asignados a un humano que cuando deje de existir se convertirá en un ángel, somos asignados para que el humano escogido ángel no pierda la fe y su alma pura- dice acariciando mi mentón con su mano derecha- serás un precioso ángel, Sakura.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que eso pase?- le pregunto esperanzada.

-Sí, me quedaré hasta que eso pase y estaré contigo- me mira dulcemente.

-¿Por qué tardaste demasiado?- le pregunto soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Perdón por el tiempo que te dejé sola, quise regresar pero... ya sabes- dijo arrodillándose en el banco al lado mío, secando con su meñique mis lágrimas.

-Gracias por regresar a mi vida- le digo abrazándolo.

-Ahora, solo serás feliz, Sakura, solo eso, te lo prometo- susurra contra mi cuello- Te amo, Sakura.

"_Te amo, pequeña"... esas palabras que me dijiste antes de desaparecer, no te las pude contestar pero... yo siento lo mismo por ti, Shaoran, esos 3 años que estuve contigo antes de que desaparecieras fueron los mejores de mi vida, conquistaste mi lastimado corazón, y ahora que estás cerca de mí, has llenado ese vacío que no pude llenar durante muchos años..._

-Yo también, Shaoran- le susurro- yo también te amo.

Fin.


End file.
